Oh, sweetheart
by Seeker of the Sea
Summary: A sweet scene after season 4's A Family Affair. Based off Xena's line to Gabrielle, "Oh, sweetheart..." and how things might have continued after the end of the episode. A more detailed description inside.


_**AN:**__ I was watching A Family Affair, from season 4 the other day and was really taken by this scene. When Xena first stumbles upon the REAL Gabrielle she is so surprised and taken aback. It's such a raw scene and so full of emotion; when Xena drops her sword and rushes toward Gabrielle. As she reaches her, she whispers, "Oh, sweetheart…" It feels so real, I wonder if it was scripted or if in the moment Lucy just felt it. _

_With Hope still a threat the two women didn't have much chance for a real reunion. This is my version of what might happened between them after the end of the episode._

Oh sweetheart…

Gabrielle sat on the bed in the local inn. She had explained the situation, a very suppressed version, to her family. She had decided that it was safer for them to believe an evil look-a-like, Hope, had taken her place in order to harm them and was in league with the monster that was terrorizing Potidaea. It was just too complicated to tell them the full truth. She stayed with them for a while, but they were crowding her and after everything that had happened she started feeling overwhelmed. Luckily Xena noticed her discomfort and arranged for them to stay at the inn for the night. Her parents' only condition being that they must come back by the house on the morrow.

She looked over to the chair and saw Xena watching her. She had been ever since they reunited in the forest. There was an unreadable look on her face this time.

"You're watching me again," she told the warrior.

Xena looked down at her feet briefly before returning her gaze to the blonde woman on the bed. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it's you." Her eyes teared, "I thought I had lost you forever."

At this soft confession from Xena a sob escaped Gabrielle and tears started falling again. In an instant Xena was by her side, pulling her into her arms.

"Oh, sweetheart," the warrior whispered. "It's alright, everything is alright. It's over. Hope, the Destroyer, they are gone. And you're back. You're back with me and I'm never letting you go again."

The soft words and soothing sound of Xena's voice comforted the little bard. Soon she had regained her composure; but she did not let go of Xena, nor Xena her. Just being in the presence of her warrior made her feel better.

"Sweetheart," she asked of the woman holding her. Xena gave her a questioning look. "That's twice now you've called me 'sweetheart.'"

The older woman placed a soft kiss into blonde hair before looking her in the eye. "Sweetheart, soulmate, my love. Take your pick. They all work for me."

Gabrielle felt a blush rising on her cheeks, "'My love'?"

A small smile graced Xena's face as she answered, "Yes, 'my love.' I love you Gabrielle. I love you more than anything; you are my world. I was so lost without you. Without you my life has no meaning. When I saw you in the forest and realized it really was you it felt like the part of my heart that died with you was alive again. I never want to be without you, for as long as I live. I love you with all my heart and if you'll have me, I'm yours forever."

Gabrielle looked into the shining blue eyes and knew that she was nothing without Xena by her side. She felt a strong, warm hand caress her cheek and stop to play with strands of her golden hair. As if bidden to respond, her own hand reach to brush Xena's face. The warrior closed her eyes at the touch. And Gabrielle knew.

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Xena's. As if expecting the kiss, the warrior quickly responded. It was everything Gabrielle had ever wanted. Everything she had ever searched for, she found in this one kiss, with the woman whom she loved more than life itself. It was gentle and warm and full of love.

The sweet kiss came to a natural end a few minutes later and the two women lay back on the bed, still entangled in each other's arms. Gabrielle looked up at Xena and saw on her face a look of pure love. She knew that her own was its reflection.

"I love you, Xena."

The smile on her loves face grew at the statement. "I love you too, sweetheart."

And again Gabrielle knew; no matter what her uncertainties about the future were, as long as she had Xena, nothing else mattered.


End file.
